The temperature of a high voltage power cable may increase as the current carried by the cable increases. Accordingly, it is often useful to monitor the temperature of such cables, particularly at e.g. splices and junctions. However, many power cables, and splices and junctions thereof, are protected by a number of insulative and/or semiconductive layers and are commonly buried underground or are suspended high above the ground.